This invention relates generally to decorative devices for room interiors. More specifically it relates to electrical wiring accessories.
It is well known that in most homes and offices various electrical objects, such as electric clocks, are often hung on a wall with the wires therefrom left hanging loosely along the wall down to the electric outlet socket. Likewise, wiring to floor and table lamps as well as wires to a television or radio set is usually just left along an edge of the floor so as to be out of the way. All this creates a messy appearance and is accordingly in need of an improvement.